


The wrong time and place.

by pizzz_10



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Beta We Die Like Superman, Office Sex, sex interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Clark and Bruce are in the middle of office sex in Bruce’s office, but they get interrupted because some super villain just to had to come to create a hostage situation and an attempted kidnapping.Clark is at first annoyed, but soon gets pissed.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The wrong time and place.

"F-Fuck, faster, p-please." Clark whimpers.

"You like that Don't you, baby?" Bruce whispers into his ear, making Clark whimper even more. 

"Carefully baby, wouldn't want anyone to hear you, now would we? Right now Bruce and Clark were in Bruce's office, Clark is sitting on the desk and his legs are over Bruce's shoulder and Bruce was thrusting into him.

Clark originally came over to give Bruce lunch, but as soon he came in the door, Bruce grabbed a hold of him and kissed him.

That kissing lead to groping, making Clark drop the bag lunch and after that they got to the desk where Bruce took off his pants and shirt.

Now usually Clark objects to having sex in their offices, but It's been a while since they did anything since both are so busy protecting their cities and doing their regular day jobs. 

Bruce pulls out and slams back into him. "So good baby, so fucking good." He whispers, he drowns out Clark's whine by kissing him before pulling out again to put his fingers in Clark's hole. 

He feels how opened Clark is. "Just wait until we get home love, I'm going to spread you on my silk sheets and make you cry, would you like that?" He ask while moving his fingers. 

"Y-Y-"

Before Clark could answer, an alarm goes off, startling Bruce and making him pull his fingers out of Clark. The sound Clark makes sound like he's been hurt. It makes Bruce worry for a second. "Are you okay?"

"P-Put them back." Clark whines. 

"Clark, something happening, we can't continue." Bruce fixes his pants and goes to his computer. 

The security alarms continue to go off while he logins into his computer. Once login in, Bruce goes to the live footage of the security cameras. 

He gets live footage of the main floor of the building and sees People cowering in fear as a man is threatening them.

Well it isn't really a man, it's more of a machine. A robot or cyborg of some kind. He has some type of rock in his chest. 

Bruce instantly recognizes it’s Kryptonite. 

The man in the video speaks. "I demand Bruce Wayne, I know the security cameras are rolling, so Bruce Wayne if you’re listening, hand yourself over to me and no one in this building or miserable city gets destroyed." 

Bruce is a bit confused, he's never seen this guy before. He isn't one of his usual rogues, maybe it's someone new. 

"Are you fucking kidding me." Clark says. "He chooses now to be a pain the ass?" 

"You know him?" Bruce questions. "His name is John Corben, but he goes by Metallo now. I swear to god it's like he lives to fuck with me." 

"Last time you said it was Lex who lives to fuck with you."

"Him too. I'm taking care of this now." Clark puts on his pants and takes off his glasses. "Clark he has Kryptonite in his chest."

"Don't care." 

"For god sakes Clark, don't be a moron because we didn't get to finish. Listen I have a better idea. If you're good and follow my instructions you'll get a reward." Bruce purrs the last part, Bruce kisses him and Clark moans again. 

"So what's the plan?" Clark ask breathlessly.

~~~

Back down in the main floor, Metallo looks at the camera again and speaks. "You're taking too long Mr.Wayne, I just might have to let you know how serious I am." 

He goes over to one women and grabs her by the throat. She screams and everyone starts to panic.

"You or her neck, make your choice." Just as he's about to squeeze her neck the elevator doors open. 

Everyone looks toward it and sees Bruce coming out, looking a bit unfazed by the sight of Metallo.

"Alright what do you want? But before you tell me, do you mind putting her down? I have a meeting with her on Tuesday and it be helpful if she was alive." 

The robot glares, but drops her. Bruce starts walking over to Metallo. "Evening miss Harrington." He says to the women as he walks pass her. 

The women only coughs and backs away. 

"So what is this all about? You want money or something? Because I can write a check and we can go about our business."

"I do not require-"

"Ah say no more, you want cash."

"No!" Metallo growls in annoyance. He grabs Bruce's suit jacket to pull him closer. "What I want is Wayne tech to provide me advanced weaponry for my body and other useful resources I can use."

"You would have been better off asking for money, like every other lunatic here." Bruce says as he rolls his eyes. 

"Do not antagonize me, Mr.Wayne. Either agree to my demands or everyone in this room dies." 

Bruce looks around and sees the look of fear on everyone’s faces. Bruce sighs and nods. "Fine, just let everyone leave and I can get you access to want you need in my office."

Metallo thinks for moment before nodding. "Everyone go." He says and everyone starts to rush out. Everyone rushes out except for one security guard. 

"Mr.Wayne you can't be left alone-" 

"Go!" Bruce shouts. 

The man hesitates, but leaves. Once they're alone, Metallo forcibly grabs Bruce by the collar and drags him to the elevator. "Hey easy on the suit, it cost more than the scrape metal you're made of." 

"I will kill you if you do not be quiet." They get in the elevator and Bruce presses a button to the floor where his office is. 

When they get there, Bruce is shoved out of the elevator and Metallo comes out. "Where is your office?" 

"Two doors down on the left." Metallo starts dragging him again and when they get to the right door, Metallo kicks it, easily breaking it.

Bruce sighs. "You know I just had that door fixed last week and-"

"Quiet and get inside!"

"Alright, Alright no need to be pushy. Manners still exist." 

Once they’re fully inside, Bruce goes over to his computer and turns it on. “I’m going to message Wayne tech and tell them to let you access everything you need, also I have security codes that you’re going to need to look at.” Bruce gets o out his phone and soon gets them on his screen.

“You might wanna get a pen and paper-“

“Just come over here and show me.” 

Bruce shrugs and gets up. He goes over to the robot and shows him his phone. Metallo looks at it for second before growling in annoyance. “These aren’t codes, it’s a grocery list.”

“Oh yeah, my boyfriend sent me this so I can go grocery shopping after work. My butler is on vacation, so I have to do it.” Metallo growls and pulls him by the jacket. “Do you think this is a game?” 

“No. Just a distraction.” 

“What-“

Bruce quickly grabs the Kryptonite in his chest and pulls it out with force, he then throws it to the glass window. It breaks and the rock goes flying out the window. 

“Why on earth did you do that!? I’m going to tear your head off!” Metallo raises his fist, but before he could brutally punch Bruce, someone taps on his shoulder.

“Excuse me.” 

Metallo turns around. “You.” He growls. 

He sees Clark floating in mid air. He’s has on pants, but no shirt. 

“You know it’s one thing to ruin my day in Metropolis, but you had to ruin it here too. Before you showed up I was spread out on a desk-“

“Superman. Less talking more saving.” Bruce says. 

“Right. You have 10 seconds to let him go.” 

Metallo looks at Clark with a glare. “I won’t break his neck unless-“

“Five seconds.” 

Bruce suddenly coughs from his neck being squeezed, then Metallo throws Bruce towards the window and he crashes through it. Clark is quicker then ever, he flys through the window, while Metallo starts to run. 

Bruce is falling fast and Clark flys after him, he’s able to catch Bruce and carry him bridal style.

“Who knew this afternoon would start with me fucking you in my office and pratically end with me being thrown out of a window. Gotta say, not a boring day at the office like usual.”

Clark blushes a little and gets on the grown safely. He sees police cars and ambulances, near the building. 

“You’re bleeding.” Clark says as he looks at Bruce’s arms and right cheek. 

“I’ll be fine.” Bruce says while he winces in pain and Clark sees red. No one hurts Bruce and gets off lightly. 

“Go to the ambulance, I’ll be right back.” Clark speeds off into the air, leaving a huge gust of wind behind.  
Clark crashes into the building and zooms in the hallway. There he sees Metallo pressing a button to the elevator. 

In the blink of an eye, he’s in front of Metallo. “Now I’m pissed off.” 

Superman grabs Metallo’s arm and slams him on the ground. He does it again, this time in a different direction. He keeps slamming him back and forth until he punches him.

That punch sends him flying down the hall and out of the the building through the wall. 

Clark goes after him and crashes out of the building. Once he’s outside he flys down to where Metallo is.

“Next time wait until I get back to Metropolis to ruin my day.” 

The robot chuckles. “Oh Superman are you upset that I interrupted you from being a whore for Bruce Wayne?”

“At least I can be whore, while you have nothing to at least jerk off with.”

Metallo growls. “Mark my words, next time I’m not only killing you, but that infuriating-“

“Oh shut up.” Clark kicks him into a park car, knocking him out. 

~~~~~~

Back at Wayne manner Clark is with Bruce again, both are sitting on the couch. Clark is in Bruce lap, kissing him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Clark ask.

“I’ll be fine. Just hope none of your crazy enemies come to Gotham again.”

Clark rolls his eyes a bit. “I think compare to your villians, they make Metallo look normal.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Bruce says and starts to kiss Clark’s neck and sneaks his hand down to Clark’s ass. Clark moans as he feels Bruce squeeze it.

Bruce gets his hand in Clark’s pants to get two fingers between his cheeks so he can feel his hole.

“You’re still so loose baby, I should fuck you right now. Finish what we started in my office.”

Bruce gets his finger in him and rubs Clark’s tight walls. “B-Bruce we can’t.”

“And why not, sweetheart?” Bruce twist his finger and Clark groans.

“Your arms. The stitchs m-might tear.” Bruce sighs and takes his hand away. 

“I’ve had worse. Plus you were so pissed that Metallo interrupted us, I thought you would want to finish.”

“Trust me I do, but for now let’s relax.” 

Bruce nods and gets the remote off the coffee table to turn on the TV. While he’s switching through the channels, he laughs a bit.

“What?”

“Who knew you beat the crap out of someone for interrupting you from getting fucked.” Clark rolls his eyes again. “I beat the crap out of him because he hurt you.”

“Sure Clark.”

Even though Bruce is joking, Clark lifts up Bruce’s bandage arm and kisses it. 

“I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally going to be porn with no plot, but I decided to add a dash of plot this time. Hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes


End file.
